Kaiba in Pokemon Land
by sleepy dreamer 9
Summary: Just for fun i decided to put Kaiba in Pokemon Land.  Lets see what happens when he talks to Brock  same voice .  DOnt read if you are really into Pokemon bc i have no idea about all the characters outside of the first few episodes  150 Pokemon not 1 mil
1. Chapter 1

CH 1 Talking Mouse

**This is just for fun. If it gets good reviews I might finish it. Sorry if you like Pokemon a lot or if you have watched passed the 150 original Pokemon but I'm old school I guess. Please don't mind the spelling!**

Kaiba opened his eyes to see three people looking down at him. He remembered falling, or passing out. He had been working on his latest technology invention when something happened. It was all a little fuzzy but he remembered Mokuba ran in and accidently spilled his juice on the holographic technology and Kaiba had just happened to be touching it when all this happened. The juice covered machine started to go crazy and emit sparks, both holographic and real, then something that looked like a portal sucked Kaiba out of his lab and to wherever he was now.

"Are you alright?" the one with a baseball cap on asked

Kaiba sat up and put a hand on his throbbing head. "Where am I?" he asked. All three of them gasped with shock at his voice.

"Hey he talks just like you Brock!" the red-head said

"That is just freaky" said the one with the baseball cap. "Peeka"

"What is that!" Kaiba said as he moved back, away from the talking yellow rodent

"This is my Pikachu" The one with the hat clarifies as if it were obvious

"What on Earth is a 'Pike-achoo'" Kaiba said glaring at the annoying kid.

"A _Pikachu_ is a Pokémon" The kid said with the same tone as before

Kaiba stood and raised an eyebrow at the weird kid waiting for him to clarify what a Pokémon was.

"You do know what a Pokemon is right?" the strange and annoying kid said again. The look on Kaiba's face said he obviously didn't. Luckily the red-head spoke this time.

"You must be new around here if you don't know about Pokemon" she said with a friendly smile. "My name is Misty" she offered her hand for a handshake and out of habit he shoke it "Kaiba" he grunted.

"Nice to meet you Kaiba! That over there" she pointed at the annoying kid "is Ash and that's Brock" she gestured to him as well "and this" she picked up the yellow rodent "is Pikachu!" *Pika* it said

"Whatever. Do any of you know how I get back to Domino City?" He asked, desperate to get away from them and their talking mouse. Not to mention Mokuba must be worried sick about him.

"What's Domino City?" the one called Ash said

"Its where I live. In Japan?" Kaiba said worried now but not letting it show

"What's Japan?" Misty said

"You don't know what Japan is? Where am I? Take me to an airport!" he demanded

"You're in Pokémon land silly. And were traveling to the city for a Pokemon battle, but you can come with us if you want to"

Kaiba sighed, there was no getting away from them and at least they knew where they were going "Fine, lets go"

"So I guess they don't have Pokemon in Japan, huh?" Misty asked not even five minutes into their travels.

"No they don't" he said coldly but after seeing the hurt look on her face he continued "but they do have Duel Monsters"

She perked up a little "OOOO! That sounds cool! Can you show me?"

"Sure" he said and reached into his trench coat pocket for his deck. He gasped loudly when he didn't feel his deck.

"Whats wrong?" Misty asked concered

Kaiba didn't answer but pulled out of his pocket, where his DM cards used to be, a hand full of Pokeballs!

**Silly right? LOL**


	2. Yellow Animals

CH 2 Yellow Animals

**Okay so I'm going to try and continue this story.**

"So I guess you so know what Pokémon are?" Ash said obnoxiously

"Kaiba, are you alright?" Misty asked. She was getting worried since he hadn't moved yet.

"Hello! Earth to Kaiba!" Ash said waving his hand in front of Kaiba's face, which seemed to do the trick because Kaiba snapped out of it and with his free hand grabbed Ash and flung him to the ground

"Hey" Ash protested

"You deserved it" Misty replied and turned her attention to Kaiba

"Are you alright?" she asked again

"I don't understand" he said

"Why don't you try throwing one to see what's inside?" Misty suggested. Kaiba looked at her seeming puzzled.

"Like this" she said and took out a Pokeball and threw it "Go Psyduck!" she yelled as the ball opened up and a bright light flashed for a second and then there was a yellow duck-like-thing standing there.

"What is that?" Kaiba asked, getting nervous with all these strange yellow animals

"That's my Psyduck!" Misty said proudly "He is a psychic Pokémon"

"Great" Kaiba said. First yellow electric rats and now psychic ducks? What's next, a giant worm?

That's exactly what was next because Brock brought out Onix, so he could train him while they were taking a break.

"So how about you see what kind of Pokémon you have in there?" Misty suggested

Kaiba threw his pokeball out and out popped his blue eyes white dragon! It looked different though, like a little more toon-ish. Kaiba couldn't believe it, he was out in the middle of nowhere with three strangers and their pets and now his dragon looked like this?

"Whoa" Misty, Brock and Ash said together

"What is that?" Ash asked with wide eyes

Brock took out the Pokedex and tried to look it up but got nothing

Misty just stared at the new Pokémon in front of her in amazement

"That is supposed to be my Blue Eyes White Dragon" Kaiba said unhappily

The dragon looked in Kaiba's direction "blue blue" the dragon said

"What?" Kaiba said in horror at the latest development. His blue eyes was a girl! He threw the other two Pokeballs and two more dragons appeared. He waited for them to speak too and when they did he found out that all three were indeed girls! He sighed '_Figures'_ he thought

"Where did _you_ get those?" Ash asked jealously

"I don't know exactly. They used to be cards" Kaiba said

"I wanna battle you for them!" Ash said with a *piiika* in the background backing him up

"Battle?" Kaiba asked looking at Misty

"Pokémon battle" she explained "The Pokémon fight each other and whichever is stronger wins"

"So like animal cruelty?" Kaiba asked skeptically

"No the Pokémon volunteer to fight and it's what they do naturally anyways" Misty said

"Sure" Kaiba said shaking his head. '_they are all nuts!'_ he thought

"Are we going to battle or not?" Ash asked

"Why not" Kaiba said

"All right!" Ash said turning his hat around "Go Pikachu! Lightning bolt attack!"

"What? Are you trying to kill me?" Kaiba asked in response to being threatened with elecrticution

'Piiikkkkkkaaaaa CHU!" Pikachu said as it launched a lightning bolt out of its cheeks directly at Kaiba.

"Blue!" one dragon said as it quickly launched a defense attack. Both attacks were cancelled out.

"Go Blue Eyes! Attack with neutron blast!" Kaiba commanded, angry now that that stupid kid had literally tried to kill him.

The dragon responded and the blast knocked out not only Pikachu but Ash as well.

"HA! I win!" Kaiba said triumphantly

Ash and Pikachu just laid there recovering from the battle.

"I guess we should just make camp here for the night" Brock said

"Sure" Misty agreed

Kaiba was curiously eyeing Brock. It was definitely strange that they had the exact same voice, not to mention creepy.

_Meanwhile…_

Team Rocket didn't miss the news of the powerful new Pokémon or the new trainer.

**So what do you think? Good? Sorry for the wait on the story I was just trying to get a consensus on whether to continue or not. Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Cat Shaped Balloons

**CH 3 Cat shaped balloons **

They had spent the night there and now had gotten an early start out on the road, since they lost time yesterday. Ash was giving Kaiba dirty looks and Kaiba was pretty sure the yellow rat was making his hair all static-y. They had been walking all morning and finally took a break to eat some lunch. As usual Brock cooked something up.

"Haven't you people ever heard of cars?" Kaiba asked. He was grumpy and his feet hurt from walking miles in business shoes.

"Haven't you ever heard of shut up?" Ash commented

"Haven't you ever heard of how I beat you and your stupid rat?" Kaiba replied

Ash made a move to punch Kaiba but was to slow. Kaiba dodged and had Ash in a chokehold.

"Let go" Ash demanded

"Not a chance" Kaiba said tightening his grip and eyeing the yellow rat, who was giving him a dangerous look. Misty saw what was going on and came over to break it up.

"Hey guys lunch is almost ready" She said. Nothing changed except the color of Ash's face.

"Kaiba you're killing him" Misty observed

"Good" Kaiba said

Misty sighed "Please don't kill him, he owes me a bike"

Kaiba held him a second or two longer and let go. "Your just lucky I was in a good mood"

"I'd hate to so a bad one" Brock commented and received a glare

Lunch was delicious. They all seemed in a better mood after they ate. Ash and Brock were cleaning up and Misty was trying to explain Pokémon to Kaiba.

"So to become a Pokémon master you have to catch them all?" Kaiba asked a little confused

"Yeah you need good, well trained Pokémon, to be knowledgeable about Pokémon like weaknesses and strengths, and most Pokémon masters have a gym to train. We're traveling around getting badges at all the gyms so we can be Pokémon masters." Misty said

"But I thought you said you already had a gym?" Kaiba asked

"I do but I want to capture more water Pokémon" Misty said

"Oh" Kaiba said

They were all packed up and ready to leave when all of a sudden a hot air balloon flew over them and a net shot out and grabbed Pikachu. At the same time music began…

"To protect the world from devastation" A girl with crazy pinkish hair said

"To unite all peoples within our nation" A man with shaggy purple hair said

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" the girl said again

"To extend our reach to the stars above" the guy said, holding a rose in his right hand

"Jessie" the girl identifies herself

"James" the boy said

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight" They said in unison

"Meowth! That's right!" A cat with gold on its head popped in out of nowhere

"Who are they?" Kaiba asked

"Team Rocket" All three of his companions said in unison

"And who might we ask are you?" The one called Jessie asked

Instead of answering Kaiba asked "What's up with your hair? I mean seriously how much hairspray do you use?"

"Hey you little twerp my hair is perfect!" Jessie responded

"Give me back my Pikachu!" Ash yelled

"It's our Pikachu now" Meowth said

"Pikachu electric shock attack" Ash called

'Piiiikaaaa CHU' Pikachu said as it released electricity from its cheeks. It didn't reach the balloon because the basket was coated in rubber.

"Hahahaha" James Laughed as they began to sail away

"Good riddance" Kaiba mumbled

"What did you say?" Ash asked angrily

"I said good riddance" Kaiba clarified

"Why you" Ash said as he tried to start another fight but failed again

"Ash stop it! They're getting away!" Misty said running after the balloon. They all ran to try and catch up to the balloon. Ash threw out a Pokeball and yelled "Charzard I choose you!" A flash of bright light and a loud roar happened and then a bright orange dragon was racing after the cat shaped balloon. The dragon blew out fire and the helium balloon popped/exploded. Pikachu landed safely in Ash's waiting arms and the dragon landed next to them.

"Looks like team rocket's blasting off again!" All three members of Team Rocket said as they sailed through the air into the distance until they disappeared with a sparkle.

"That was weird" Kaiba observed

"Yeah they bother us all the time" Misty said

"Do they always fly away like that?" Kaiba asked skeptically

"Yup" Misty said and went to go help Brock with dinner.

*Meanwhile*

"You losers!" the BOSS boomed at the failed trio "I ask you to do one simple thing: Get Pikachu, and you failed!"

"We're sorry" James said

"Yeah so sorry" Jessie said

"One more chance?" Meowth asked

"I will give you one more chance to redeem yourselves" The BOSS started "But I don't want Pikachu…. I want the Blue Dragon"

"What's that?" Jessie asked

"A new Pokémon, I heard it beat Pikachu" the BOSS said

"We'll get it!" They all said

"Good now GO!" the BOSS said

All three ran out plotting about how they should go about capturing this new mysterious Pokémon.

**Yay an update! Hope you all like it! I tried to keep it consistent with the previous chapters so I hope its worthy, ha-ha. Please review! :)**


End file.
